Loki's Daughter
by TombSphynxAva
Summary: AU Persis Alfdis Jackson is the daughter of Loki and Poseidon. But because her mother tried to destroy New York she's been Banished. Not only her but the man who raised her; Clint Barton. However a certain Thunder God sees that a Man of Iron is gaining feelings for his niece. Fem!Percy.
1. Chapter 1

I bit my lip as my best friend Clint son of Apollo pulled an arrow out of my shoulder skillfully. He got a call as he did. "Hello Director. Oh Loki has a Daughter...yes I already knew." He looked at me and rolled his eyes. "Let me put the Princess on the line." I didn't hold the phone but instead had it float by my ear. "Hello?" I asked yelping as Clint began to sew my shoulder. We were stranded, waterless and I was banished. "You are Persis?" I let out another yelp. "Yep that's me. Look you probably want me to come in answer some questions right?" The Dicrector chuckled. "That'd be nice." I let out a breath I'd been holding as Clint finished up stitching my wound up. "Okay come pick us up. We're both in a bad spot right now." I heard orders shouted on the other end. "Stay where you are. We're coming."

Only thing is by the time they got there I was near dead and Clint wasn't much better. I stood on my uninjured leg as I faced down a hell hound. I was gonna either die or live. "Get out of the way!" Clint yelled. I dropped to the ground as a plasma beam blasted the hound to bits. I decided the ground was pretty comfortable so I stayed there and began to close my eyes. "Hey hey hey. You're not allowed to sleep."A husky male's voice spoke. I forced my eyes open and met startling blue ringed by black lashes and dark circles indicating sleep loss. "So cold…" I whispered. He slid one arm under my legs and another under my shoulders. It was then that I noticed he was wearing a metal suit. I laid my head on his shoulder as his face sheild covered his face again.

We lifted into the air and I saw a blur of Blonde carrying Clint by the back of his shirt. I forced my self to keep an eye on blondie. He had my best friend. The guy who pretty much raised me. He taught me all he knew. I would defend him if need be. I watched the duo fly and didn't even notice that we landed until the face sheild came up. The guy carrying me had pitch black hair and a goatee. But his eyes were that of an inventor. His face however revealed he was tortured by nightmares just as I was. He carried me into a hospitalish room while Clint came in on a stretcher. Blondie followed him. "Better not hurt him blondie. I'll kill you if you do." I growled dude and blondie just stared at me until a doctor asked if metal dude could lay me down.

Thor POV

I could only look at the girl that had come in with Clint. But even I couldn't miss the edvidence of her parentage. She had Loki's elegant features at least facially. Her eyes were a sea green and looked like a brewing storm. They held hints of tricks in them as well. But her words reguarding the archer surprised me. It seems the archer knew my own niece far better than I ever would. "What is your name child"?" I asked her curious. Her eyes held a harsh glare. "As if you care. As far as you know I'm just a freak who's mom is a male." I shook my head but before I could speak the knight removed his helmet and armor. He lifted his shirt and tapped the glowing thing in his chest. "We're all freaks here. I'm Tony." She looked at him and hissed as one of the doctors began stitching a side wound closed. "I'm Perci." Tony nodded and smiled kindly at her. "Nice to meet you Perci. That lug over there is Thor." Her eyes became less harash towards me. "I apologize for my rudeness then." I nodded "No need to worry Perci."

Tony and I sat in her room as she told us her story. I smiled at her fond memories of her mother. She used her hands as she spoke like Loki used to when he was younger. Clint piped up here and there making Persis remember something else. It was then I noticed that both Clint and Persis had the Olympian mark of banishment upon their forearms. Clint quickly his the bold black tattoo of the rose holding raven while Persis glared at it with disdain. "It's because of mom. Clint got banished because of me." Before I could move Tony was sitting on the edge of her bed wiping the tears from her delicate face.

She looked at him and he gave her one of the tenderest smiles I've ever seen the Man of Iron give anyone. She gave him an one-armed hug of gratitude. "Th-" I cut her off. "You may call me Uncle if you'd like." She smiled and nodded. "Uncle..will...will the All-Father hate me?" I shook my head. "No child unlike your sire's family we do not judge upon parentage." She teared up and let Tony comfort her. "Hey Stark if you hurt her in anyway you'll be so full of arrows it'll be clear who killed you." The archer spoke from his bed. He was giving the Man of Iron a look that an overprotective father would give a young man if that said young man had feelings for the daughter. Tony held up his hands in a gesture of surrender.


	2. Chapter 2

Director Fury entered the room with a calm yet angered look in his eyes. This daughter of Loki was a smart ass. She had been thrown in a cell and her only visitors had been Agent Barton,Thor and Stark. She was pacing her cell messing with her short hair. It was raven black and gleamed under the fluorescent lights. Her eyes were sea-green when they had looked at the photo in the apartment she had lived in. She wore a black shirt with bright purple jeans that seemed tighter than normal pants. Clint had muttered something about 'skinny jeans' so Fury assumed that is what she was wearing. As he neared the one way mirrored cell she stopped pacing and slowly turned towards him.

"What can I do for you Director Fury?" The young girl purred dangerously. "I take it this isn't your first time in a cell Miss Jackson." Persis growled softly. "She isn't my mother Fury. Don't call me Jackson. It's Persis or Persi." Fury nodded turning the mirrors off. "Right your mother is Loki." Persis nodded stiffly. "I don't know where he is or why he attacked New York. But I do know something." Fury nodded for her to continue. "He promised me that New York would be the first place he would attack if my life was on the line. The chaos would alert me to a problem and I could run during the battle. That and the real criminal is Thanos he fancies himself my big sister's boy-toy." Persi resumed her pacing her regal eyes flicking everywhere. "This isn't your first time in a cell is it?" Fury asked again watching the girl smirk and shake her head. "My father's family...will stop at nothing to see my death. No matter what I have done for them. They allowed the Jailer to capture me after Greece. I was exiled." The teen girl showed the Director the tattoo from Camp Jupiter that adorned her left forearm along with the rose holding raven on her right forearm.

"You're father is a god?" Persi nodded once. "Take a guess Fury, guess which god dared lay his hands on my mother." The trident on her forearm was a dead give away. "Neptune?" He flicked his eye to meet the girl's angry green eyes boring into his. "Both his aspects. Neptune and Poseidon are my father." Fury hit a button and her cell doors slid open. "I'm allowing you to see your mother before he returns to asgard for punishment." Persi warily stepped from the cell then darted over to Fury's side. "Let's make this quick. I'm not much for self inflicted emotional pain." Fury led her through the corridors to the solitary cell where Loki paced much like she had been earlier. Fury wondered briefly if the young demi-goddess had picked it up from her mother. "Mom?" Persi whispered running into the cell as Fury opened the doors. The Norse god threw his arms around his youngest holding her close. Fury, for no reason, chose to forget how the god sobbed as he held her. Persi sobbed along with him until they had fallen asleep. For the sake of humanity he chose to let the girl remain at the God's side until Clint came to retrieve her before the other Avengers showed up to take her father away. He also chose to ignore the conversation between Persi, Loki and Clint. "Promise me son of Apollo that after all of this that you still harbor nothing for my daughter. She will have no one save for you. The Jackson woman left and there is no way in Helheim that I'm leaving her with Gabe again."

Clint for his part tucked the teen closer to him. "Relax you mother hen. Persi will be in good hands." Persi rolled her eyes. "Just help me find a job Bird brain and I'll stay out of your hair." Clint quickly led the teen girl to the vents as his team showed up only Tony and Thor seeing the two depart. Clint dropped in behind his group as they passed Persi's now occupied cell. She too had a muzzle on Loki stopped in his tracks as he saw that she had carved four simple words into his palm with her hidden blade. I love you mom. The brilliant red of her blood stained the glass as she pressed her hand against it. Loki reached out and touched the glass nodding to his youngest daughter who, for the record, tried to smile at her mom.

Tears streaked down Loki's cheeks as they led him away. Thor's heart was heavy as he held out the tesseract end for his brother to take. He looked at Tony who had seen Persi in that cell. Starkson looked positively worried for his niece and for that Thor was grateful. The thunder god sent a silent plea to both the Archer and the Knight to watch his niece. The almost invisible nods set both his and Loki's hearts at ease.

Fury checked in on the exiled emi-goddess daily. Almost a month of silence before she spoke. "Director?" She asked placing her hands on the glass. "Yes Persis?" The demi-goddess bit her lip curling her fists. "Is Clint on board?" Fury nodded slowly. "Can I talk to him?" Her imploring eyes made him cave. "How about this. You work for us and we erase your past giving you a new life?" Persis mulled it over. "Who would I become?" Fury shrugged. "Whom ever you want." Persis nodded. "Deal..No more cell time?" Fury once again pressed the button releasing the teen from her cell. "Sir. Do you really think you can tr-" Agent Hill was cut off by an alarm. "First off Hill, I'm pretty much a loyal person. Fury had my Loyalty. He could order me to kill myself and I'd do it, Loyalty is my fatal flaw." Persis stepped out of her cell standing beside Fury.

"What do you need me to do Sir?" Fury blinked at how fast she changed from one personality to the next but he supposed she's seen worse than he had being a demi-goddess. "Come with me. I assume since you know Barton pretty well you can shoot?" A small quick nod from the teen was her only answer. "Good." He slipped a black cat suit into her hands. "Suit up, get a long range weapon. I'm testing you today. Pass and you get reassigned fail and you're stuck with me." The girl grinned snapping her fingers changing into the cat suit in a quick burst of light. "Yes sir." She reached for a bow grabbing a quiver full of arrows while she was at it. Fury dropped her off on the top of a building and she set to work identifying hostels from friendlies. "Oh great you sent me on a mission with the Avengers thank you sir thank you so much." She spat into the comm link. Before he could reply she switched the frequencies and tapped into the comm links of the Avengers. She heard their meaningless distractive chatter and smiled to herself. She started firing room arrows before Clint could narrow her down. "Hey Persis." He chuckled through his comm link. "BirdBrains. Annoying as ever." She took down another flying thing inspecting it quickly. "Robots?" She asked no one in particular. "Doombots as Stark would say." Persis rolled her eyes before scanning for Clint. " You remember how terrible you were at hide and seek?" She asked switching her normal vision for heat vision. "Yea you cheater. I'll make it easy on you. Three buildings left the tallest one." She grinned catching his shadow firing off exploding arrows. "I see you." Persis backed up a couple steps before taking a running leap landing on one of the doombots shoving an arrow into a chink in it's neck. The resulting explosion launched her to her destination. "Yo Kelp Head, nice to see you out of a cell with a bleeding palm. Made your momma cry you did." Persis decided to keep the violence towards Clint for later. "Focus Birdbrains."


	3. Chapter 3

Clint chuckled grimly. "As you wish Princess." Persis smirked. "What do we do now Dread Pirate Roberts?" she asked reaching behind her for another only to find she was nearly out. "We pray that there is no more." Percy threw down her bow and quiver snapping her fingers calling her twin daggers from her bracelets. "I thought they took riptide." Clint said firing off a couple of exploding arrows. "They did. These are a gift from Hera." Clint shook his head. "Of course she likes you." Persis snorted then threw herself off the building flipping in midair to land on a robots back.

Tony watched as the girl that had been shooting down doombots with almost as much skill as the infamous Hawkeye threw herself off the building glittering blades in her hands. She drove them into a robots back. He expected her to be blasted apart from the explosion but instead she used the force to propel her slender body threw the air. Right into his arms. "We have got to stop ending up like this Ironman." She gave him a rebel grin. "Yea we do don't we?" "Stark." Fury's voice crackled in his ear. "Fury. What can I do for you?" He piloted the suit to the rendezvous point of the city block. "Tell the girl that she passed my test. You're holding your new Avenger." The girl had obviously heard Fury but she only rolled her eyes. "Could you put me down please?" Tony's HUD flipped up as he let the girl onto her feet. Her short hair reminded him of a punk rocker's her outfit however was SHEILD issued. She had an unearthly beauty to her but he supposed it was because of her relation to Loki.

He noticed that when her blades vanished they turned into rings around her middle fingers. The girl leaned against him heavily without warning so he tilted her face up to find it pale and waxy. "I'm fine Stark." She muttered gently pushing his hands away from her. "Just tired." As the rest of the team showed up Clint quickly gathered the pale teen into his arms. "You're fucking crazy you know that right Guppy?" He spoke softly ruffling her hair,loading the girl onto his back she slapped the back of his head closing her eyes. "Say you Birdbrains….have I told you that you win adoptive dad of the year? Nah screw that you're more my dad that ol' barnicle brains is." Clint rolled his eyes adjusting the weight of the girl. "No you haven't told me that but I'm glad you think so Guppy." Natasha rose an eyebrow skeptically then something in her mind clicked.

She pulled a picture out of his wallet that she had taken from his back pocket. It was of Clint and a six year old girl with bright sea green doe eyes. On the back two names were scrawled messily. Birdbrains and Guppy Sixth Birthday. "This girl is the reason why you joined SHEILD right?" Clint nodded. "Yep Loki's daughter is my Guppy. Her father is my great uncle...kinda strange but...I'm all she has Nat." Natasha shook her head. "No Clint she has me." Tony spoke up. "Let's go home and let the Guppy Girl rest then."

"You'll die on your own little Heroine." The voice purred from the dark. "She isn't your friend, she betrayed the camp and blamed you." Looking back Persi should have listened to that voice. She woke up screaming for her mother, for Clint, for somebody to come save her. ~Miss,ah Persis, I am J.A.R.V.I.S the A.I of 's personal homes and electronics.~ Persis rubbed her face wiping the tears from her face. "Hello Jay." ~Shall I wake ?~ "No thank you Jay. Is anyone else up?" ~Just . He is in his lab.~ Persis nodded and padded into the kitchen dressed only in a large shirt and her girl's boxers. A small note on her nightstand held a picture of a Black Widow's Hourglass. "Jay when Miss Romanov wakes in the event I myself am not awake thank her for me." Persis said padding into the kitchen finding a freshly made pot of coffee already made. ~Of course Miss Persis. Mugs are directly above your head. I figured could use a cup of coffee. Dum-E broke the coffee pot in the lab yesterday~ Persis chuckled lightly rising onto her tip toes to grab a mug. As she was pouring the coffee she spoke again. "Good thinking Jay, and thank you." She swore she could hear the hum of happiness from the A.I.

Following the accented A.I's instructions she found the lab easily. Tapping on the glass with her delicate finger she saw Stark's head snap up looking at her. Holding up the warm mug she mouthed "Coffee." The door slid open instantly so she stepped into the lab. Setting the mug down she observed his hologram of a new suit. "If you build it like that, there'll be a chink in the back of the neck that if being aimed at would take a damn good shot to make or could be hit accidentally then, well… no more Stark."

Tony blinked having never noticed that flaw. "Well, what do you suggest?" Persis connected the helmet to the rest of the suit in the back of the neck but enabling a quick release latch in the left forearm. He saw the teen's eyes flick to the arc reactor in his chest. "May I look?" She asked turning to him. He shrugged off his shirt letting the teen get a good look at the glowing light in his chest. He didn't expect the icey chill that came with her fingers but he enjoyed the goosebumps that followed. "If you don't stop drinking alcohol you'll die." Tony looked at her as she rest her ear against to her his slow but steady heart beat. "Doctors wouldn't agree." Persis flicked her killer doe eyes up to meet his. "Trust me Stark I know what I'm talking about."

Persis turned away then leaving a cold space in his arms. He let his eyes roam her barely clothed body in appreciation but paid attention when she spoke. "You should make the next suit from adamantium." Tony gaped before he spoke. "Where the fuck am I supposed to find that?!" Persis however smirked at him. "Phone please." He automatically handed her his phone and watched her as she dialled a number barely anyone knew.

"Hello Professor. Is Logan there?" Her musical giggle made Tony smile softly. "Ah I see. Call me back in a bit then." Persis hung up and gave Tony a pointed look. "You're lucky Clint isn't here to see your looks when you look at me." Tony held his hands up. "Your fault beautiful." Persis blushed then glared. "Liar." Tony looked at her stepping closer. "I'm not lying. I can't help my attraction to you. You're smart, witty, apparently a doctor, full of surprises, and undeniably drop dead gorgeous. Who ever told you that you weren't any of those things should be shot. Because that's the honest to whatever the fuck is out there truth."

Persis blushed again and stole a sip of his coffee. "What about Pepper?" She asked raising a single perfect eye brow. "She dumped me a couple weeks back. Said that my job is too much for her to take. Do you happen to know anyone that would make a good personal assistant that could handle me?" Persis tapped a finger to her chin. "How much do you pay?" Tony chuckled. "Room,board and about fifty thousand a year." Persis smiled softly. "You're looking at the only person I know that fits your megar criteria." Tony grinned and held out his hand. "Welcome to Stark Industries Persis." Persis took his hand and gave it a firm shake. "It's Persi ." Tony chuckled. "It's Tony Persi."

Persi smiled and left a soft kiss on the genius's cheek. "Goodnight then Tony." She purred before leaving the lab. "oh and Tony. If you can stay sober and single for more than three months. I might start taking you seriously on your compliments."


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning the team was woken by JARVIS announcing that breakfast was being made by and Miss Persis. Hinder was blasting through the speakers as the girl danced around the kitchen. Steve himself was easily working and moving around the dancing girl. Tony was the first to sit and watch her lithe form dance around in denim shorts and a band tee. She was barefoot and made no sound as she moved around. As the other teammates sat she loaded her arms with plates dancing over to the table placing the plates on the table with a waitress's skill.

The first thing Tony noticed about the Capsicle was that he was singing along to Get Stoned by Hinder"Go home get stoned 'cause the sex is so much better when you're mad at me!" The ever modest Steve Rodgers sang loudly. "I think she broke the Cap." Persi rolled her gem-like eyes and stuck her tongue out at Tony causing Clint to notice something. "What the hell is that in your tongue." Persi gave Clint the most deadly puppy dog eyes. "Tongue ring." Clint looked away and waved his hand dismissively. "What ever. Just tell me next time." Persi grinned and hugged Clint around the shoulder before dancing off drinking her coffee and stealing a poptart from Thor's stash. "They're mine until he comes back." Persi said softly before heading down to the gym with Steve following her.

A couple of hours later the team decided to go down to the gym floor. The Cap and Persi were in a spar both were a bit bruised up and the force of the blows should have broken a few bones. In the ending move should have gone to the Cap however as Persi landed on her back she kicked Steve's legs out from underneath him, quickly rolling to her knees one placed on the Cap's chest. "I give. Damn, you're good Kid." Persi grinned standing offering her hand to Steve who took it with a chuckle. "So how can you keep up with the Cap, Pixie?" Tony asked from the elevator entrance walking towards them.

Persi scowled at him then picked up the phone she was issued by JARVIS earlier that morning as it rang. "Hello? Ah Professor of course I can meet you in the lobby." Persi snapped her fingers changing from the relaxed at home outfit into a pair of neon blue skinny jeans with black converse that reached her knees and a simple black top. She had a black belt with a silver skull buckle hug from her hips. Her make up was done in the edgy punk rocker way and her hair was, as always, untamable but it added to her look. "Anybody else coming with me?" Tony raised his hand. As the rode the elevator down Persi made a Stark Pad appear from thin air as well as a bluetooth device. "JARVIS issued them to me this morning calm down." Persi purred softly. She turned and snapped her fingers tony was then dressed in red chuck taylors a pair of nice blue jeans a white button up shirt a black tie and a suit jacket.

Persi turned to Tony and fixed his tie resting her hand on the arc reactor. Before turning away as the elevator opened she crossed the lobby to a group of teens and a bald man in a wheelchair along with an overly angry looking man. Tony followed her like the lost puppy that he was slowly turning into when it came to the teen. "Ah Persis, thank you for allowing us to come. I meant to come alone with Logan but the children begged for a field trip." Persis chuckled and rolled her eyes. "I'm sure Tony won't ?" Tony cringed inwardly but nodded. "Uh, yea. No problem. Youth of America and all that-ow!" Tony rubbed his already bruising arm from where Persi had punched it.

The Professor rose an eyebrow but said nothing. As Persi lead them through the tour stopping at the level before the avengers floor leading them into the conference room. "Have a seat." Tony said to the young PA grabbing a bottle of water and some crackers. "You like you're gonna puke." She gave him a small grin. "Nah. Too much walking after sparring with Cap." Tony chuckled and took over the remainder of the tour. "Any question?" The angry guy spoke directly to ersi. "Why am I here kid?" Persi gave him a small smirk. "Tony and I are working on a project that we need your ah, special metal for." The guy rose an eyebrow suppressing a growl. "I'll take you there and bring you back but only if my team comes along." Persi nodded tapping into the main frame of JARVIS pulling up the new Ironman design.

The Professor chuckled softly. "That would explain why I cannot read your mind . Persis will not allow it." Tony whipped his head over to Persi who gave him a small smile. "Would you like me to con-" Persi began to offer. "No. Thank you please stop shielding my mind." Persi nodded and let the shields that had kept the Professor out drop. And watched the ever calm man's eyes widen. "Very interesting ."

The other teens jumped up as JARVIS spoke. ~ , Miss Persis. The team would like you to bring up the guests. Oh and Miss Persis, you're mother's brother is back, and very upset about his missing pop tarts." Persi rolled her eyes and scoffed. "Tell my Uncle to suck it up, and we will be up in a couple minutes. Thank you JARVIS." ~You're Welcome.~ PErsi looked at the group. "Follow me if you'd please. Tony, you have a meeting tomorrow I already printed the files you have to sign. To make your signing easier I got you a signature stamp." Tony smiled and kissed her cheek. "You're the best Persi.I'll set to it now." Persi nodded and lead the group onto the elevator.

"Avengers meet the X-Men. X-Men the Avengers." Persi saw the group's faces turn into those of disbelief. Persi gave an innocent shrug on her shoulders. Tony came in and handed the the files. "Thank you ." Persi turned on her heel heading back into the elevator taking the files to her office to send them out. The hair on the back of her neck rose before she whipped around pressing one of the daggers to the neck of the intruder. "Whoa there little c-" Persi pressed the dagger harder against the skin of the through. "Don't you even dare to call me that Apollo. We are not cousins. I left that life far behind. I am Persis Alfdis Barton. Adoptive daughter of Clint Barton. You and your family that banished us can rot in the pit for all I care."

Apollo sighed softly. "Sit down Persis." When she refused her touched his fingers to her forehead giving her a simple warning. She's coming. Pepper hired her before she left. Be careful. Use another name. Persis nodded before closing her eyes so Apollo could vanish. Once he did JARVIS spoke ~Miss Barton, an Annabeth Chase is here to speak to . "Send her to my office. as you know is occupied."

As the blonde walked into the P.A's office she noticed the slight chill but thought nothing of it. "I was expecting to be here." Persi smiled sadly. "When she and broke up she moved to the London Office." Complete lie. She quit working for Tony completely taking his driver with her. "I'm Lyric Barton." Persis smiled warmly reaching over the desk for a handshake. Annabeth smiled and shook the slender hand of the too perfect woman. She had flawless porcelain skin, big doe-like emerald eyes and long raven black hair made into a braid over her shoulder. "Forgive my unprofessional attire Ms. Chase. I was called in rather unexpectedly." It was then that Annabeth noticed that the P.A was wearing simple blue jeans old battered chuck taylors and a simple black shirt. "Oh it's fine. How old are you?" Persis quickly counted the years and chuckled as if surprised by the question not the outcome. "Nineteen nearly twenty."

It was clear that Annabeth was not expecting her to be that young. "My adoptive father is a friend of 's. I started as 's protege. Now I'm the one fetching his files and coffee." Annabeth laughed at the statement. "So you would know that I was hired to construct the next tower...to be less...ugly." It was Persi's turn to laugh. "Ah yes I did." 'Nope but keep lying and you'll be as good as mom.' Persi mentally said.

They talked for a couple of minutes before Annabeth said she had to leave. As she exited the office Persi let out a sigh of relief before finishing up with the files. She picked up the file Annabeth left and met the X-Men on the way out. "Good bye everyone We'll be seeing you…?" The Professor smiled. "Two weeks from now. I'll see you then young one." She smiled and gave a small nod.

The weeks passed quickly. Persi stayed behind to run the tower and Stark Industries more than she went on missions by SHEILD. She was fine with that, What she couldn't handle was sleeping. She stayed awake using; coffee,monsters and other energy drinks. She could only stay awake for so long. She plastered on a smile for Annabeth when she left taking the new plans with. Persis lifted herself from her chair walking to the elevator and escaped the office for today.~ , It has been three months since hired you. He has minimal drinks but has stayed sober and not a single woman had entered his room~ Taken by surprise Persi snorted. "Thank you JARVIS." ~Not a problem Miss.~

Once in the elevator she released the spell on her looks scowling at her long had refused to be cut after the first time she had used the glam spell. She stepped out of the elevator on the main floor slamming into Tony's chest. "Whoa." He said stumbling back a bit before wrapping his arms around her. "Everybody else went out to do stuff." Persi nodded then shrugged cuddling closer to Tony. "I spilt my coffee all over you." He stated looking down at her. "Myself as well." Persi took his hand "I'm only showering with you because I'm afraid I'll fall asleep." Tony didn't protest or make any comments.

As they stripped Tony noticed the long scars crisscrossing across her back. He gently traced some with his skilled fingers making her shiver. "Is your whole body ice cold?" He asked slipping his arms around her waist pulling her cold body against his giving her his warmth. "Yes. My mother is a frost giant Tony." She sighed softly relaxing against him. "Shower the coffee is drying in my hair." She stepped into the shower turning on the water vanishing in the instant steam.

It didn't take a genius to see that she was going to fall asleep in the shower. "How long have you been awake?" He asked unbraiding her hair dumping the conditioner into the long tresses running her fingers gently through her hair. "Three months." Tony rose an eyebrow. "Humanly impossible." Persis leaned back against him again. "Yeah but I've slept ten minutes out of every day." Tony sighed and kissed her shoulder giving it a nip to keep her awake for a bit longer. What he wasn't expecting was the low almost completely smothered moan. He chose to ignore it. Caring more for her needs than his own wants for a change.

They were out of the shower after a quick wash and spending a good amount of time rinsing out her hair that reached her waist. Tony let her dress in a pair of his sweats and one of his shirts. While he did the same she had gone to the kitchen to pour them both coffee. "Lets watch a movie." Tony suggested making Persis smile. "How about….hmm...Emperor's New Groove?" Tony found it and popped the DVD into the player and settle on the couch. Persi snuggled up to him as she sipped her coffee.

The duo barely made it twenty minutes into the movie before they fell asleep. The nightmares that plagued them both didn't exist anymore. They didn't even dream. The rest of the team snuck in after begging JARVIS to mute the ding from the elevator. They saw the one thing the never thought they would. Persi was asleep on the couch with Tony. He was mostly being used as her mattress and pillow her long black hair was left down. Clint chuckled as she fused slightly but did nothing because Tony's arms wrapped around her holding her closer. It was a hard to take in but cute scene.


	5. Chapter 5

Tony woke to the chill of Persi's sleeping body. It was a pleasant chill but it woke him up quickly. He noticed that it was almost 7:00 in the morning and no one was in the kitchen cooking food. "Guess I'll go make myself useful." He eased Persi's sleeping form from his without moving her too much or making her fall from the couch. "You better have a good reason for getting up and coffee." She muttered opening her eyes a bit looking up at him. "Food and Coffee I promise." He kissed her temple. "We have a meeting with 's company later." She said curling up under the blanket a bit more. "What time?" Tony asked heading to the kitchen. "Nine sharp." Tony chuckled. "That gives enough time for eating. I say we should go in our current outfits." He heard Persi laugh softly. "We should." She replied sitting up a bit to lean on the back of the couch.

She watched as Tony made a huge breakfast bringing the team out of their slumber with loud music and the smell of bacon. He served only Persi and Bruce. He sat on the couch letting Persi lean on him as they ate. By the time they finished the dishes they had two minutes left. "Yea meeting in pajamas. I don't care today. It saturday." Tony said as he walked to the elevator. Persi snickered snapping her fingers ending up in a sea foam green summer dress with a gold belt, gladiator sandals and a couple of clunky bracelets. Her make up was once again in the usual punk style but her hair was left down with only a circlet of braids to decorate it. "Whoa." Tony breathed. "You look...amazing." Persi blushed slightly. "Thank you Tony."

A couple of seconds later he noticed that once again he was dressed in red chuck taylors and a suit. He smiled at his magical P.A and kissed her knuckles softly. As they walked Persi filled him in on the meeting's importance. As they turned the corner to the conference room her skin paled even further. "Fuck." She muttered quickly throwing an even more intense glamour spell over her arms making the marks vanish completely. "JARVIS keep Clint and Thor off this floor no matter what." ~Of Course Miss Barton~ Tony rose an eyebrow at his P.A. "For the record that's my new identity from SHEILD they have a birth certificate and everything. I apparently graduated from MIT three years after you did. They have a genius working for a genius. How's the new suit going?"

Tony laughed. "Well. The adamantium works very well.I'm working on making a new arc reactor out of it." Persi smiled and stepped through the door when he opened it ushering her through. "Good Morning ." Persi forced out. It sounded sincere enough. ~Miss Barton I'm afraid you uncle has decided that he is not letting you attend this meeting unless he is there. He threatened me with the Hammer.~ Persi sighed pinching the bridge of her nose. "You may let the oaf down from his floors JARVIS. I apologize for his brashness. I'll have to get Dad and Nat to help me steal the Hammer tomorrow." ~That is a wise decision . Thank you.~ Tony chuckled softly. "Point Break that protective of you Lyr?" Persi hummed a yes while nodding. Thor stormed in hugging Persi close to him. "Uncle I regret to inform you I'm more fragile than I seem. You may have fractured a rib or two."

The looks of shock from the thirteen, no fourteen gathered in the conference room made Persi smirk inwardly. "Ah, I have forgotten. The All-Father is thinking of letting your mother come to Midgard and stay here if Anthony allows it of course." Persi sent a pleading look to Tony who caved completely. "Yea okay okay you win." Persi clapped happily jumping up and down a bit kissing Tony's cheek. "You got this ?" Tony sent her a pleading look that said 'stay I might get blown up.' Persi caved rolling her eyes. "Looks like you'll have to play nice then Uncle."

Thor grinned and nodded. "I will try little one." Persi stood behind Tony's chair while Thor sat at his right glaring at the bearded grey haired man every now and then. Tony's curiosity got the better of him so he asked. "Bad blood between you?" Thor gave a nod. Persi set down a piece of paper in front of Tony. The black haired Hawaiian shirted man is my father. Tony gave a nod. "I would love some coffee Lyr. Thor?" Thor nodded as well. Persi snapped her fingers setting the two steaming mugs down in front of them. "Who are you girl?" The Grey Haired man asked roughly snapping at her. "Lyric Barton, Daughter of Loki." She gave a small bow to him. "And you are?" She asked innocently. "I am Zeus Lord of the skies." Thor bristled at him only calmed by Persis's hand on his shoulder. "Peace is Lord of the Skies here on midgard. Remember that you are better than the petty anger his son makes you feel."

Tony gaped a bit at Persi's cold yet calmly worded sentence. Persi smiled at her uncle who nodded at her gratefully. "How is it that you know what Ares does with anger?" A woman in the group asked. She had on a slate grey dress that matched her eyes that despite the blonde of her hair held great intelligence. "I read." Persi shrugged carelessly. JARVIS spoke then. ~I advise you get back to business sir, will be here soon in regards to Thor's arrival.~ Tony nodded and the group got back to work signing agreements the Olympians wondering who this was.

Tony watched Persi's every movement worried. Thankfully the conditions were set and the contract was signed quickly. Once they had left the building Persi sat in a chair changing into a white tank top a pair of jeans and her old battered grey converse. Tony got his band shirt and jeans back. Tony stood and walked over to Persi standing behind her chair giving her shoulders a massage. "You get the rest of the week off." Persi mumbled a quick thank you laying her head back against the chair. ~Sir, Director Fury is here. Shall I bring the team down or send him up?~ Tony bit his lip thinking a bit. "Send him up. We'll meet him in the common room."


	6. Chapter 6

Persi raced Thor to the elevator shouting. "POPTARTS!" Tony chuckled rolling his eyes following them. Thor picked Persi up throwing her over his shoulder spinning while they both laughed when her feet touched the ground she toppled into Tony knocking them both over. "Oops." Persi said looking at Tony with a small grin. Her lazy 'I don't really care' grin made Tony laugh and kiss her cheek. "Let's get up there before Fury gets here." A gruff voice sounded from behind them. "Oh it's too late for that Stark." Tony chuckled softly. "You guys go on ahead. I'll be there in a few." Persi gave him a skeptic look before she nodded and vanished into the elevator with her Uncle and the Director. Tony however ran for the bathroom darting past somebody who after a second look happened to be Legolas.

After Tony puked his guts out He walked calmly over to the sink where Legolas was waiting. "So...what's up with you?" Clint asked. "I'm fine Legolas. Just a stomach flu that's all." Tony was almost as good of liar as Clint somedays. "Sure." Clint shrugged and vanished into the vents making Tony roll his eyes. When he stepped off the elevator Fury stepped onto it. "You'll be filled in by your team later Stark. I'm busy." Tony shrugged and headed for the lab locking himself in. Natasha had heard from Clint that Tony didn't feel well and carted Bruce down to the lab giving Tony a rant he barely heard. "NAT I'M FINE DAMMIT LEAVE ME ALONE!" Tony shouted. He had been sipping his allowed glass of Bourbon as a reward for being good. But now he threw it on the ground as he shouted at his teammate.

Natasha did as asked and left storming away from the lab angrily. "You're sure you're okay Tony?" Bruce asked softly receiving only a nod from his science buddy. Bruce left as well not hearing Tony's next words. "Jay, call 911." Tony's vision swam with black and dancing lights. He toppled backwards his head slamming onto the hard floor. JARVIS tried to get the team's attention. ~Avengers, ahem, Avengers? HEY GUYS SHUT THE FUCK UP AND LISTEN!~ The A.I yelled causing the entire team to jump. "Yea Jay?" Clint asked not seeing Persi jump up and run for the lab thinking the worst. " has collapsed with liver failure and is not responding to anything. I have already called 911." The entire team rushed to the lab seeing EMTs already in the lab trying to console a weeping Persi who refused to leave Tony's side.

A small musical voice asked. "Is this a bad time to be here?" Steve whipped around to see a female who looked a lot like Persi standing there. "Loki?" He asked raising an eyebrow then gaping all together at the nod. "The one and only." Loki responded. Thor gave her a firm hug while she patted him on the back gently."What has happened?"Loki asked the team. "The man of Iron has collapsed. Persi went with him to the were not allowed to are you a woman?" Loki nodded and hummed thinking. "You all must act like nothing serious is wrong. I shall handle the reporters outside the part of the agreement to return to midgard I had to give up my title of God of Mischeif and Lies. I'm now the Mistress of Lies and Trickery." And Loki handled the situation better than they had ever imagined,while posing as Lyric Barton saying simply that had been testing a suit but it went terribly wrong and he needed to have his head checked for major injuries and that he'd be back soon.

At the hospital however things were not looking good for the billionaire. Persi paced in his room wiping tears away every now and then. She looked over at Tony's body laying there lifeless and unresponsive. She cursed herself for never learning how to heal people. Finally she settled on his bed falling asleep her hand over his arc reactor. The rest of the team arrived well past midnight to hear the news that Tony might not make it. Loki went in to check on Persi and smiled seeing her youngest daughter cuddled up to the dying warrior. "Stark, I'm only giving you this chance because she loves you." Loki's palm filled with green flames, she placed her palm against his heart and dispelled half of the toxins in his body.

She kissed her daughter on the cheek to wake her up. Persi's eyes fluttered open. "Mom?" She whispered sitting up a bit. "Who else would it be hon?" Persi smiled and rubbed her eyes looking back at Tony tearing up. "He's not gonna make it is he?" Loki shrugged innocently. "I don't know but I think there's a chance he will. Lets go back to the tower." Persi nodded her agreement to her mother's idea. She cupped Tony's cheek then smoothed back his hair not noticing the tear that fell onto his lips before she kissed him lightly. "You better make it Tony." Persi left his room returning to the tower with the rest of the team unaware of the changes in Tony's system.

Tony woke at 6:00 in the morning expecting Persi to be looming over him angry that he hadn't told her that he hadn't been feeling well. "Well, you're awake . You gave us quite a scare yesterday. My question is how are you running at your full potential?" Tony blinked. "The hell should I know? I just woke up." Tony sat up feeling better than he had for years. "Can I go home?" The doctor chuckled. "I don't see why not." Tony got and got dressed seeing the Mach 1 bracelets sitting on top of his clothes with a note. _Watch the News before you go.~ Lady Loki_. Tony turned on the TV as he got dressed. _"In breaking news a bull-man is attacking Times Square. We assume this monstrosity is a lab experiment gone wrong. The Avengers are on the scene minus Stark Enterprises Iron Man is his place is what looks to be another female. She has a bow and daggers. Where is Iron Man? The team needs him more than anything else right now. Hurry Iron Man." _Tony shut off the TV clipping the bracelets onto his wrists. "JARVIS. Suit." ~Sir you just woke up.~ JARVIS's voice sounded from the bracelets snippily. "Suit now JARVIS." The Mach 1 soared through the air as Tony left the hospital.

Persi knew she was in trouble cursing every god she knew of that she didn't have her sword anymore. Her daggers were mortal arrows had run out an hour ago. She was slammed to the side by the Minotaur her ribs painfully landed on her side sliding across the ground. She saw the rest of the team fighting the lesser monsters as the Minotaur loomed over her raising his omega shaped axe to finish her. She closed her eyes and heard a the clang of metal against metal. She looked up and saw Tony's suit standing in front of her."Back off Beef Boy" The suit said with Tony's voice. "Tony?" She breathed wheezing slightly. "Yea Princess. It's me." He powered one of his blasters and blasted the Minotaur away from her before blasting forward grabbing the stupid hunk of bull by the horns jetting into the air before dropping him 70 feet above the concrete. The impact killed the beast and left his axe behind. Tony flew back to Persi who was being healed by her mother grimacing in pain.

The rest of the team tackled Tony shouting at him all at once. He let them knock him over until Persi said. "Okay you guys let him up." When Tony finally stood he removed the suit sending it back to the tower. Persi leapt at him only to be caught and held close. She buried her face in the side of his neck crying a bit. Clint cleared his throat. "Incoming annoying pipsqueaks of ex-family Persi." The Hawk whispered. The two separated acting casual. Persi leaned against Tony as he ran his fingers through her once again short hair. "I sort of miss your overly long hair." Persi sent him a glare then laughed. "I'll grow it back later Tony."

They heard a chorus of gasps from the new comers. Persi tensed before realizing that her team had silently gathered around her. Her mother took her hand as Tony slipped his arm around her waist. "Prissy?" A voice called. Persi's eyes found the speaker easily. "Clairesse." Persi's usually light an airy voice was cold and harsh. The Hulk roared at them during them to step forward again. "Hulk. It's okay. No smash please." Persi spoke looking at the green beast. He growled but nodded at the pretty pixie girl. Tony's arm pulled her closer,Clint drew his last arrow pointing it at them, Thor lifted his hammer, Steve held his shield at the ready, Natasha was calmly and slowly switching her empty magazines in her guns, her mother had green fire dancing on her arms her own daggers in her hands.

"So you hid with mortals? You're weak traitor." Persi looked at Tony who stepped a bit away from her. Suddenly Persi's entire demeanor changed. Her hair got longer, her eyes darker and her clothes went from midgardian to asgardian crossing her arms she spoke. "You are blinded by the burdens of your life. You blindly trust in what you can see even if what you see is a product of revenge and hate. I am Persis Alfdis Lokisdaughter. I was raised on midgard because my father is a greek god. But I hereby renounce my father's name and his legacy I am _not_ a greek any longer. May the Norns have mercy on you should you choose to advance and battle us for I will not." Loki smiled a bit at her daughter while the campers gaped and glared.


	7. Chapter 7

Most of the Greek warriors lifted their weapons until the hunting horn of Artemis was sounded, the following war horn made Persi's heart soar. A guy in pitch black armor brandishing a black and gold greek styled sword led almost 300 warriors dressed in purple shirts. He yelled out a war cry, "Familia ad Romanos ire ad bellum, et amicum in nostra!" Artemis herself echoed the war cry with a scream of anger. Her hunters screaming in agreement, each sounded like a wild animal ranging from wolves to panthers. The purple shirted warriors yelled loudly deafening Captain America for a solid minute.

A chillingly smooth velvet voice came from the team's right side. "Greeks you have made an enemy in me. I am Hela of Helheim, I am Hela Lokidottir. And I am very pissed off." Persi's head whipped to the side seeing her sister and her brothers. Jormandgur, Fenrir, Nafri,Nari and Sleipnir. She smiled to each of them. The shadows of the team shot away from them into a whirlpool of darkness a teen boy dressed in ripped skinny jeans, a leather half shirt,an aviator's jacket and black combat boots rose from the whirlpool with a glare that made the greek campers shrink back. "Come near her and you will have Hell to pay. That's my best friend you're thinking of attacking." The boy said drawing a black sword of stygian iron.

Tony had called the suit back to him he flexed his fingers as the helmet Persi had designed locked into place. By now the purple shirts and the hunters had joined the Avengers. Annabeth stepped out of the Greek phalanx glaring at the man in black. "Who are you?!" She yelled at him. He lifted the black helmet from his head his shaggy blackish hair hung in his face covering one of his eyes but the visible one was a brilliant sea green. "I'm Perseus Amund Jackson, Adopted son of Sally Jackson, Son of Sif and Poseidon. Twin of Persis, Surrogate son of Loki." Tony chuckled softly to Persi. "You never told me you had a twin." Persi rolled her eyes whispering back. "You never asked." Tony smirked to himself and shook his head. "Touche."

The greeks looked shocked and scared. They had seen the raven haired girl in battle and she was a demoness in a fight. They had no wish to fight her let alone her half siblings. Her twin? Not in a million years. One greek camper broke from his group without a glance while yelling; "Yo beauty queen!" A girl's yell sounded from the 'pretty people' group as Clint had named them. "You coming with me?" The elfish boy grinned as he walked toward the group. "You coming or what?" A girl with purposefully choppy hair ran from her group while shouting. "Hell yea Valdez!"

The greeks backed away dragging a screaming, irate, Annabeth with them. Persi leaned against Tony. "Thank the Norns." Thor muttered. Persi laughed then promptly kicked her twin in the gut. "You slimy bloody gutless yellow bellied motherfucking asshole!" Her twin laughed clutching his stomach. "Ow Nemo!" She grinned then hugged him. "At least you showed up." Tony chuckled shaking his head holding Persi close when she slipped her arms around him. As she stepped back and went to turn she screamed in pain dropping to the ground. She held her side where an arrow was sticking out her ribs. Persi whimpered as her twin dropped to his knees next to her placing a blade between her teeth he gently pulled the arrow out. However the Valdez boy had burst into white hot flames. Tony gaped watching as he threw a fireball at the archer severely burning the person. But he didn't stop there. The boy continued throwing the fireballs with no regard to the innocent campers he was burning. A single bolt of lightning hit him shocking him into falling to his knees. "Leo." A military cut blonde haired kid spoke quietly, inching close to the less flaming boy. "Sorry Jason..." Jason chuckled patting his friends shoulder. Nico gaped as Persi's soul left earth completely as Hela counted to three on her fingers then backtracked while a gold light burned through the prone princess's form.

She gasped sitting up holding her side. "FUCKING DAMMIT!" She yelled breathing hard. She looked at her sister with an expression that read; 'Thank you but really?' Hela shrugged and hugged her sister while Tony waited shifting from foot to foot. Once Hela let go he gathered Persi into his arms blasting off to the tower. Loki chuckled softly and shook her head, her raven hair tumbling around her shoulders. She was oblivious to the awestruck look that the Captain was giving her but her daughter however was not. She elbowed the twin brothers and nodded to Steve and their mom. The boys turned into wolves knocking the goddess and the patriot into each other. Both ended up blushing a bright red. Thor looked at the huntress who hugged the blonde haired Roman. They had identical eyes and face shapes. "Lady Artemis." He said turning to the little Huntress. She smiled at the Thunder God. "Yes Thor?" She said kindly.

"Would you and your hunters like to come back to the tower with us? Blonde boy of lightning you and your Romans may come with." The black haired boy's green eye flicked over all of their faces resting on Thor's for a second then he looked away having time to study the Ambassador of Pluto again. "I'm Percy." He said extending his hand to the black clad boy. "Nico." Both boys grinned at each other before Percy's visible eye flicked back to the thunder god who was oblivious until Artemis poked him in the shoulder. "Remember when you were married to Sif?" Thor nodded slowly. "Yes…" Artemis gestured to Percy. "He was supposed to be yours but he died in Sif's womb. She and I asked Loki to birth him with his twin. Look at his covered eye." Thor did seeing the glittering sapphire ord so similar to his own. "How?" Artemis wiggled her fingers. "Magic Thor." Percy's eyes flitted over to Thor once again quickly looking away when he noticed the Thunder God looking at him.

"Perseus you said your name was?" Thor spoke to him causing the boy to turn away from his crush nodding. "Yes.." The teen was surprised when Thor held him close. "I am so sorry for never being there." Percy's walls broke then. He sobbed into his half-father's shoulder. The team watched as blonde found it's way into the pitch black of the boy's hair. Clint sighed pinching the bridge of his nose. "Everytime you think you figure it out this family makes it more complicated." Thor looked at Artemis mouthing 'Thank you.' She nodded and went to turn away. "Wait." Thor said tucking his son under his arm. "You have always been like a daughter to me Artemis. I meant to ask this but-" Artemis cut him off with a smile. "Say no more. You have always looked out for me. You have always been like a father to me, I consider you as my father. That is if you'll allow it." Thor nodded pleasantly surprised when the silver eyed huntress threw her arms around his waist. He and Percy were tackled into a hug by the group of twenty Huntresses. "We're a package deal." Artemis said looking up at thor afraid he'd change his mind but he smiled at them all. "I'm honored that you trust me enough to hug me." The thunder god spoke to all of the Huntresses including the one that had been hugging the blonde son of jupiter earlier. "And you Son of Jupiter, you can always consider me family." The boy grinned and tackled the thunder god.


	8. Chapter 8

The Romans vanished leaving only Percy and Jason to return with the Huntresses, The Children of Loki, The Avengers and Piper and Leo. The four demigods noticed that all of Loki's kids had with her obsidian and emerald, Nafri and Nari with their silver and emerald,Jormandgur with his carribean blue and emerald, and Fenrir with his brilliant gold and single emerald. Even Percy himself with his singular sapphire blue and glittering emerald green. "So why doesn't Persi have heterochromia?" Piper asked the three boys softly. Percy chuckled and pulled out a photo of the two of them with Clint at age 3. In the photo Persi had one glittering emerald eye and the other was a twinkling sea-green. "She does. But she has to hide it."

Piper understood now. Persi had once said she was a gal of many secrets. Her mother? She had admitted to never knowing her mother only knowing the name. She had said she was adopted by a kind lady with a son. She lived with a man who wasn't exactly around much because of his job, but he was more her father than Poseidon was. She wasn't American by birth. Piper still didn't have that one figured out yet. But Chiron had said once that he told Persi when she first came to camp that she wouldn't feel at home there, at least not fully. The mother-son attachment Leo felt towards her. It was now understandable. She wasn't mortal at all. Her beauty excelled that of even Piper's mother. But no one was perfect. Persi had told her that. _"No matter how perfect they seem no one, not even the gods, is perfect."_

Back at the tower the now overly large group sprawled in the living room catching a glimpse of a shirtless Tony. He waved as he passed. "Get some sleep." He muttered as he jogged up the steps. Steve led them all to guest rooms before returning to the living room seeing Loki sipping at a glass of wine. Her raven black hair splayed across the couch making memories of the only one night stand he ever had. It had been right after he got the serem. "Loki." He said softly. "Why did you pick me back then?" Loki looked up arching her perfect eyebrow. "My question is, Steve, how the hell do you even remember that?" Steve chuckled sitting on the couch. "It took some time but, uh, during the attack I couldn't help but think to myself. 'His eyes are green not blue.' Then I wondered how I knew that. Now I know. But why me."

Loki smiled a bit patting the couch beside her. "I chose you for the same reason I choose you. You interest me." Steve laughed and sat beside her wrapping his arms around her as she leaned against him. "Where do we go from here?" He asked kissing the top of her hair. "To bed. I'm rather exhausted." Hela, who hid in the shadows grinned jumping from one foot to the other. She went back to the bedroom she was sharing with her siblings. Her youngest brother was curled up with the son of Hades looking for once perfectly content. She, personally, laid on top of the dog pile of her other brothers.

The morning found Persi's sleeping form pressed up against Tony's, neither wearing any clothes their hair messy and happy content smiles on their faces. As the sun touched Tony's skin he groaned and turned onto his side pulling Persi closer to him. They were not alone in their reluctance to get up. Clint was wrapped around Natasha her face buried in the crook of his neck. While Thor was snoring under a pile of wolves on the floor of his room along with Jason who really didn't mind having Piper sleeping in his arms, while the hunters and Artemis slept on the bed. Steve and Loki however were wide awake talking quietly as they laid in Steve's bed. Hela and her siblings were also still asleep. Bruce and Leo didn't seem to mind as they silently cooked a breakfast meant for an army. "So how did you meet Persis?" Bruce asked the latino boy.

Leo had to think back on his life for a bit. "She was one of the questers from the Romans, that came to get Jason when he was eight. She volunteered to take me to the Greek camp for my own safety. When I asked why I couldn't go with Jason she gave me this sad smile and said 'Leo, You're a fire user. Rome and Fire don't mix well.' Then she got the grin that always gets me landed in trouble. Then she said' Besides Valdez, there's a metal dragon at the Greek camp. You'll see Jason again one day.' Looking back I realize that she gave up her home when I asked because I didn't want to be left alone again." Leo sighed softly flipping an omelet. "When beauty queen showed up at camp we became best friends. I saw less and less of Persi. I lost the one person who treated me like true family when they banished her. I was kinda all too happy to leave the Greeks. I got my sort of mom back." Bruce smiled a bit. "You know you'll have to deal with Tony right?"

Leo gave Bruce a huge grin. "Deal with one of my two idols for the time he allows me to be here? I can deal with that." The smell of food was a good way to get a house full of hungry people up. The last to arrive were Tony and Persi both dripping from a recently taken shower Persi was dressed in one of Tony's shirts and a pair of his sweats while he was shirtless and in his sweats as well. Leo's eyes scanned over the arc reactor. The chocolate brown eyes detected several things including the slight metal poisoning symptoms. "I could fix your reactor you know." He spoke startling everyone. "My...father is the god of the forges. I'm good with technology. Persi got me into MIT I'm top of my class in mechanics." Tony rose an eyebrow. "Jay, get this kid all the files for the arc reactor and full access to the lab." ~Yes sir. Miss Persi might I suggest that you see a doctor later today?~ Persi smiled softly. "Unlike Tony Jay I'll take that advice."

Tony rolled his eyes and kissed her cheek chuckling. Persi smiled at him kissing the corner of his lips cuddling into his side. Loki and Steve were cuddled together as well. Jason and Piper, Percy and Nico even Clint and Natasha. Leo,Bruce,Artemis, her Huntresses, Hela and her brothers all looked at the four couples with varying degrees of weird looks. Thor simply chuckled. "Stark, may I invite Jane, Erik and Darcy to the tower?" He asked sipping his coffee. "Sure Point Break." Tony replied without a single protest. "Persi and I have to get going pretty soon. Bruce, Steve and Mama Loki are in charge." The duo left the table but not before Tony looked at Leo and said. "Kid, You always have a home here with Persi and I. You can stop running." Tony ruffled leo's hair noticing the small flinch.

Clint and Natasha volunteered for clean up but the Hunt said that they would to give everyone some the time Tony and Persi came home from the doctor's the tower was spotless and everyone was in the overly large living room sprawled out or playing games. Tony chuckled leaning on the door frame while Persi leaned on was cute to see Bruce and Leo duke it out with Marion Kart on Tony's old PS2. "My question is how they found that and made it work." Tony whispered in Persi's ear. She giggled softly drawing most everyone's attention. Persis Lokidottir did _not_ frickin' _giggle._ "Leo's a master with tech Tony." Leo looked at Tony and grinned. "I got your new reactor done by the way. It's down in the lab." Tony smiled and nodded. "Thank you Leo." They both entered the living room and sat on one of the empty couches. The Huntresses all looked at Persi then clapped. "Biggest playboy of the century pegged and tamed!" One yelled. Persi rolled her eyes. "He has a good reason to be. Otherwise I'd turn him into a bunny and let Fenrir eat him."

Tony just kissed her cheek as she cuddled to him. Loki spoke from Steve's arms as he sketched not bothered by her at all. "And what reason would that be?" Persi just smiled as her twin sucked in a gasp making Coca-Cola fumes go up his nose. "Dude...really? I swear to the nine realms I'll feed you to Jormandgur if you leave her." Tony held up his hands innocently. "First the wolf now the serpent. Do you guys usually threaten people with death by sibling?" All of the children of Loki spoke at once. "Yes." Tony laughed shaking his head. It was then that Nico noticed the writing on Tony's hand. "The Hades is written on your hand Stark...is that a date?" Tony smirked a bit as Persi elbowed him. "Yea Nic...it's a date." Nico raised an eyebrow. "What kind of date?" Persi laughed reating a hand on her stomach. "It's a due date Nico." She said softly.


	9. Chapter 9

The entire group had mixed reactions but most were happy for the couple. "How many are you having?" Loki asked sitting by her daughter taking her hand in her own. "Twins." Loki clapped happily. ~Sir, Miss, is here. She wants to check up on Tony.~ Persis smiled softly and rolled her eyes at Tony's grimace. ~Also a Mister Rhodes is here with her.~ Tony sighed defeated. "Let them up JARVIS." ~Yes sir.~ Steve ran into the living room chasing a half dressed seven year old Fenrir. He caught him as Rhody and Pepper entered the floor. Fenrir giggled as Steve raised him above his head wiggling him a bit.

He set the seven year old on his hip as the six year old blonde tackled his leg. He walked with them back to the couch tugging Fenrir's shirt over his head gently before taking both boys over to loki so that she could kiss them goodnight. Jormandgur looked past Pepper speaking with his lisp. "You can't have my Steve. He is mine now. My daddy." Steve placed the heterochromic six year old on his other hip taking the young boys to bed. Both peeked over his shoulders their mismatched eyes glittering in the hallway lights. Loki smiled lovingly after them patting Persi's leg. "I'll cook dinner." She said rising from the couch putting her overly long hair up on a messy bun. He long lashed emerald eyes scanning over Pepper and Rhodes. Hela walked into the living room in short shorts a baggy tee and a beanie. "Yo, Ton, I'm going downtown. I'm taking Naf, and Nari with me 'kay?" Tony nodded. "Sure Hela. Just don't drain the card."

She gave him a thumbs up. Percy and Nico hopped up holding hands. "Dad." Percy said to Thor. "Can we go with?" Thor nodded. "Behave." Percy and Nico smiled and hurried off after them. Jason and Piper both looked at Thor who chuckled and nodded. "Go ahead." Artemis bounced into the room. "We're off Father. Tony, be good I'll be watching very closely." Tony laughed and nodded. "I'll see you around Art. Thals, Girls." He waved as they all left their wolves on leashes for now. Clint and Natasha jogged down the stairs together. "We're going out for a walk." Clint said into the kitchen. "Be back soon okay?" Came the laughter filled reply. "Sure." Natasha spoke this time as they headed out they waved to the duo. Bruce smiled kindly at Pepper. "Hey Pepper." He said waving. Persi stood braiding her long hair over her shoulder. "I'm gonna go help Mom with dinner." Tony stood kissing her softly. "Okay." Persi smiled at the two newcomers as she passed.

Pepper just stared after her. Leo popped in from the lab shuffling some papers around. "He- Oh hi I'm Leo. Tony where's Momma L?" Tony pointed to the kitchen with the remote. "Cool." Leo jogged into the kitchen. "Tony...the hell?" Rhodes spoke crossing his arms. "Long story Rhodey." Tony said looking over the couch at them. "Let's start with who the hell is living in your tower." Tony chuckled. "Okay. Let's see. Me, Bruce,Thor,Clint,Natasha,Steve. Then comes Persi, my wonderful -" He was cut off by Persi's voice from the kitchen. "Everything from girlfriend to P.A!" Tony laughed softly and nodded. "Her mother Steve's-" This time he was cut off by Loki. "Girlfriend!" Tony rolled his eyes. "Dammit women let me speak!" He sighed. "FINE!" Tony cringed. "I'm going to pay for that aren't I?" Laughter sounded from the kitchen. "Yea. I am. Anyways, After Momma Loki is her kids, Hela, The oldest, Nafri and Nari the twins, Fenrir and Jormandgur. Then Thor's kids, Percy, Jason, Thalia and Artemis. Atremis's adoptive daughters I haven't learned their names yet. But I know Phoebe and Atlanta, they're major pranksters. Then there is Percy's boyfriend Nico, Piper, Persi's cousin and Leo whom I've adopted."

Rhodey just stared at Tony seeing the small but amazing changes to Tony's personality. Persi came out of the kitchen with a small sample of food that Tony tested. "Perfect." He said smiling earning a kiss on the cheek. The three friends had a decent conversation. Even when Persi sat next to Tony grabbing a book before getting wrapped in Tony's arms. Pepper noticed the date written on his hand but said nothing Rhodey however asked about it. Tony only gave a shrug. "A birthday I'll have to remember." The other two left as the family began to arrive again.

"Loki?" Pepper fumed. "The guy who threw him out a window?" Rhodes shrugged. "Pepper, That was obviously a woman. A woman who is dating Steve. I think we've discovered a huge secret that we can't tell anyone. I mean Artemis? Who names their kids after the Greek Hunting Goddess?" Percy smirked at the on their way out Hela and her two brothers following after him. Both noticed that Percy had a single sapphire blue eye and another emerald green, Hela one obsidian the other emerald. The twins had mismatched eyes as well. emerald and silver. Pepper stopped in her tracks. "Oh my god...Hela,Nafri,Nari,Fenrir,Jormandgur..the only one missing is Sleipnir. As if on cue a five year old walked past them with Bruce. The five year old had one chestnut brown eye the other a vibrant forest emerald green. He waved sweetly causing Pepper to wave back. "Found him I'm guessing."

As the group ate Tony made a toast. "To a family we never thought we would be." Everyone raised their glasses. The three youngest children of Loki had convinced Steve that they wanted dinner even though they ate a lot at breakfast. Fenrir and Jormandgur sat in Steve's lap while Sleipnir sat in Loki's. Piper was officially a Barton-Romanov. ~Sir, Director Fury has decided to crash dinner.~ JARVIS spoke making everyone roll their eyes. "That's okay Jay, We were just cleaning up." Hela and the N Twins as Tony called them all snapped their fingers cleaning everything up. "That's handy." Steve said with a chuckle. "Nice to see you all in one place." Fury spoke striding in with Agent Hill behind him. Tony looked at Hela whom nodded and sent a silent signal to her siblings. Steve tickled the boys in his lap making them giggle with Sleipnir sucked on his index finger holding a stuffed animal. "Hi!" He waved with his slobbery hand at them only to get his hand cleaned by Loki. "Mommy!" He cried. Loki simply smiled and kissed his cheek tickling him gently causing him to giggle.

Hill smiled a bit even Fury seemed to relax. Persi was silently talking to her own twin as she ate some ice cream. Tony was stealing little bits here and there flinching from the little pinches she would give him from annoyance. Leo was working on some homework on the tablet Tony gave him. Fury looked them all over he sidestepped as a group of nearly twenty girls led by a fifteen and twelve year old with wolves walked in glaring at him. The two girls in the lead gave Thor a hug. "He said that he didn't need us for now." Thor nodded and stood to hug all twenty girls. "We're going to bed, night everyone." The auburn twelve year old said. "Night milady." Persi and the dark haired male she had been talking to spoke suddenly. The Auburn haired girl waved them off. "We're family guys shut up." A few chuckled went around the table as the girls vanished into the hall. "Who were they Stark?" Fury asked. Tony gestured to Thor. "My adoptive daughters." Fury rose an eyebrow. "All of them?" Thor nodded tossing a bread roll to Jason who caught it munching as he held Piper closer.

Fury looked at Persi and the heterochromic people at the table. "And who are all of you?" Persi nudged her twin whose head shot up revealing his singular sapphire eye for a split second. "I'm Percy. P-e-r-c-y. He twin...son of Thor and Sif though. Godly stuff that sucks to explain." Hela spoke next. "Hela. Goddess of Death." one by one they introduced themselves. "Nafri…" "And Nari!" Sleipnir waved. "Sleipnir." The two boys remaining boys spoke next. "Jormandgur and Fenrir." Fury nodded to them all. Loki and Steve excused themselves to take the three young ones to bed. Tony chuckled at the sleepy protests of I'm not tired. Persi snuggled to him. "On the other hand who are you four?" Fury asked the four other demigods. "Jason,Piper,Nico and Leo sir." Jason answered for the small group. Fury nodded and looked back at Tony.

"So you are feeling alright Stark?" Tony nodded sipping at some water as Leo brought the new arc reactor out of his pocket slipping the MIT homework into the pocket. He sat on the empty seat beside Tony and switched out the reactors silently. Fury let his eye scan over the teen. "Director Fury. It's rude to stare." Leo spoke softly tapping the glowing blue material in the middle satisfied at the series of clicks the device gave out. "JARVIS has full access to the reactor and will tell me automatically if anything goes wrong." Tony nodded and messed with Leo's brown curls. "Thanks kiddo." Leo beamed and joined Bruce down in his lab.

Fury watched as Persi stood kissing Tony's cheek softly saying good night stretching before she hugged those remaining at the table. "Good night Director Fury." She said as she passed. "Agent Hill." Hill nodded to her. "Be prepared Avengers. A new enemy is on the rise. Good night." As the departed Hill spoke softly. "Did you notice the date on Stark's hand?" Fury nodded. "Yes." Fury wondered aloud. "What is that date for?"


	10. Chapter 10

Persi watched the news at her desk as her family save for her and Jane plus Darcy and Erik fought. She saw Tony's suit whip through the air. Jane's hand was gripping hers as well as Darcy's. They all let out squeaks when one of the team hit the ground. Erik watched disbelievingly as Loki herself threw a spear at one of the attacking foes. She whipped around using her daggers to deflect a bullet. "I taught her that." Persi said proudly. Hela made any who dared near her wither, decay and finally die. The three wolves wrecked havoc as did a for this time only a 16 year old Jormandgur. He fought with his teeth,claws and his scythe. He like Steve used a shield. Darcy flinched as the Hulk hit the ground but not when he stood and roared.

Jane squeaked,whined and flinched every time Thor,Percy,Jason,or Thalia hit the ground. Artemis had asked Thalia to stay behind and keep her updated on the family. "They'll make it back." Persi promised. Jane nodded at her her eyes growing wide before Persi's vision went black. Persi woke to a slight pain in her neck. "We aren't monsters Gregor! We captured three women and a scientist. Not to mention one is pregnant! It's bad enough. We aren't going to hurt them!" Persi heard Jane groan. "Jane?" She whispered Jane's eyes met hers. "Thank gods you guys are awake!" Dracy chirped from her corner. Erik spoke. "Persis, are you alright?" Persi sat up slowly. "No bumps or bruises." Persi reported. "The twins are okay though." Darcy smiled then spoke loudly. "I am so sorry about this. I knew I shouldn't have invited you over!" Persi laughed softly. "It's okay Darcy. Been through worse."

Back at the tower Tony was pissed,Thor was crackling with lightning and Bruce looked a little green. Loki's eyes flickered with a green flame. Hela walked in with two teenage girls one who looked to be her twin while the other had blonde hair with two platinum white streaks on each side of her face. Hela saw the three men and gasped noticing those who were missing. "NO!" The blonde had one emerald green eye and the other was a soft cornflower blue with bolts of amethyst. Loki hugged the two girls. Tony threw a liquor bottle on the floor while shouting. "JARVIS suit now!" JARVIS deployed a suit as Tony walked outside. Thor followed while Bruce tried to calm himself.

Persi felt the twins roll as she rubbed circles around them. She heard snippets of conversations between the men outside. "The Asgardian will kill us!" A scoff. "Not before she cut his woman's pretty little neck." Persi smirked rolling her eyes. Jane growled her eyes darkening. She closed her eyes and fell asleep. In her dream she was strolling through a garden in a forest green roman styled dress with gold trimmings and accessories. Her hair cascaded over her shoulders and her back. She sat on a bench near a fountain removing her sandals. She let her fingers brush the surface of the water. "Persis." Her father's voice spoke from behind her. She looked over her shoulder to see Poseidon standing there. He was dressed in a toga holding his trident. "Father." She greeted politely. "Walk with me?" He asked holding his hand to her. She took it and stood.

His surprised turned to mirth as he caught a glimpse of her swollen belly. "I'm glad you found love." She smiled softly. "He is a genius but a lunatic all the same. Worries me to death but he's so sweet I forgive him." They walked at a slow pace. "My brother Zeus...he has received word from Artemis you are missing. Your Uncle Thor even requested our help to find you. Zeus almost refused until Hera punched him in the face shouting that he had already harmed you enough. Why must he hurt your family again?" Poseidon chuckled softly shaking his head. "you should have seen his face." Thunder boomed causing the two to laugh softly. "I know that I voted for your banishment but please know that I had only one other choice. If I had chosen that...your sister, Hela I believe, would be out for my head."

Persi laughed shaking her head."She already is." Poseidon rubbed his neck sorrowfully. "Goodbye sweet world." He muttered causing Persi to laugh again. He smiled a bit. "Hermes has located you, He's told your mortal. They're hurrying to find you." Percy smiled a bit. "How long have you all been searching?" Poseidon shrugged. "We've been on it for nearly three months. Your sleeping habits are terrible by the way." He ran a hand through his hair almost similar to her own. "Thor said they're been on the search for nearly six months before asking us for help." Persi nodded rubbing her stomach. "That explains all the activity from these two." Poseidon nodded,he slipped a hair pin into her hand. "Don't ask. I had to do a lot of begging to get Hermes to steal that for me."

Poseidon kissed her forehead. "Wake my child. Remember I love you." Her eyes shot open as she heard the men outside the room/cell scream in pain. Jane was yelling for Thor, Darcy for Bruce and Eric for anyone. "TONY?!" She yelled loudly. The door shattered as a hammer flew threw it. Tony rushed in as Iron Man lifting her gently off the ground. The face shield flipped up revealing Tony's worry filled face. Persi smiled and cuddled close. "I want to go home." The Hulk scooped Darcy up gently setting her on his shoulder for a bit as he lifted Eric once Eric had gotten over his fear Darcy slid into the green giant's arms. Thor lifted a crying Jane the three carried the four captives up to the sun making them all blink. Persi lifted a graceful hand to shield her eyes hearing cheering and her name being shouted joyfully.

She looked around and saw her family. She smiled and laid her head back on Tony's shoulder. She let out a whimper at the sudden pain drawing Tony's attention. She sent him her best attempt at her smirk but it was a grimace. Tony closed his face shield and flew to the helicarrier. Fury saw them first and yelled for the medic team. Tony jogged down the hall after the rolling bed that they had made him set her on. The family found him out of his suit and pacing in front of the door. He looked up and smiled at them. "Did you know that Persi has a mouth like a sailor?" Natasha was the first to crack up she doubled over in laughter sliding down the wall. The red headed russian's laughter soon became contagious even Tony was collapsed on the hall floor but shut up the moment he heard the angry wail he'd been listening for. He sighed a breath of relief, the second one followed after.

A nurse opened the door and allowed Tony in first. The rest of the family heard the tired laughter of Persi. Tny stuck his head out the door and made a motion to come in quietly. Resting in Persi's arms were two bundles. Each had brownish black hair and paling red skin. "Aw.." Natasha crooned as one opened their pale bluish green eyes looking around the room giggling reaching gently took the baby as if afraid to drop it. Clint clapped him on the back. "Who knew they'd actually be cute?" Persi glared and suddenly the water from the glass splashed him in the face. Her eyes went wide as she gaped. "ooops!" Clint tried to be mad but he just began chuckling before being silenced by a boom of thunder. All eyes went to Thor who simply said. "Twas not I." The next possibilities all shook their head. "It was me." A thundering voice spoke as a man stepped into the room. Persi visibly recoiled as a cat-like hiss escaped her lips. "Peace Persis. I am only here to lift your banishment. It was done in the wrong." The man waved his hand over Persi's right forearm the mark vanishing. "And you Clint." Clint undid the bracer her used for archery and pulled it off.

The team who didn't know gaped as they saw that he had been banished as well. The mark vanished. Zeus gave them both an apologetic smile before vanishing. "FINALLY!" Persi shouted. "A Non-dramatic exit!" The team chuckled as they realized the second bundle only made a snorting sound as if scoffing at it's mother's words. "What are their names?" Loki asked settling on the edge of the bed touching her grandchild's cheek earning a giggle. "Anthony Luke Stark" She motioned to the bundle in her arms. "and Anastatia Bianca Stark." She flicked her eyes to the baby in Tony's arms. Tony however wasn't even paying attention to them he was sleeping sitting on the floor his daughter resting in his arms against his chest. She too was asleep. Leo smiled and snapped a picture of them.


End file.
